Entropia
by Psicomari
Summary: Segunda ley de la termodinámica: Todo tiende al caos.


**Disclamer:** Dragon Ball Z y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **Solo**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera vez juntos fue un desahogo. Pasión.

Una fuerza imparable, arrasadora, como un gigantesco tsunami sobre poblaciones ya maltrechas por las tormentas tropicales para sacarlos del trance en que se habían hundido.

Él la había visto perdida, distraída, vagando alrededor de un epitafio mandado a hacer por ella, en la montaña Paoz, dónde Goku vivió toda su vida. A pesar de que dudaba que coincidiera con sus expresos deseos, Bulma decidió hacer ese nicho sin cuerpo en honor a su amigo, en espacio cercano a su casa. Vegeta no se había entrometido en los preparativos del funeral, como se esperaba; eso correspondía a la familia y amigos (¿mas acaso él no era parte de sus amigos? ¡Nunca!, siempre fue su rival).

Tras una breve ceremonia y despedirse de él, la familia recibió las condolencias de sus amigos, para luego marcharse. Mientras Vegeta se recriminaba haber asistido a tan patético evento humano, aunque estuviese en medio del bosque, sin ser visto ni percibido su ki.

En otra época de su vida (época normal, en su sano juicio, en que no se hubiese permitido influenciar por los malditos humanos) hubiera alzado el vuelo para desaparecer por el universo y entrenar sin descanso. Sin embargo, había preferido quedarse allí, a solas con sus recuerdos, con sus reflexiones, con sus dudas y remordimientos. Allí, de entre todos los lugares en los que hubiera podido esconderse para rechistar, gritar o lamerse las heridas…

Regresó a la corporación y decidió entrenar.

La vio. Le había extrañado la manera tan poco discreta en que se había acercado al jardín a pesar de saber que él odiaba ser interrumpido. Sentada tan atrás como había podido, como un cachorro abandonado y malherido que lame sus heridas en total soledad.

En lugar de escoger la intimidad de su adorado taller, de refugiarse en la creación de artefactos tecnológicos innovadores, en los informes que aguardaban ser firmados, de recluirse junto a sus libros, colocados en el perfecto y familiar orden alfabético en las estanterías, con sus diplomas perfectamente enmarcados en marcos impolutos como mudos testigos de su angustia… había decidido adentrarse, contra la esencia de su persona, en terreno conocido y hostil, en un lugar en que apenas entraba nunca cuando Vegeta estaba presente. Pero quizás fuese ese el motivo que inconscientemente la había llevado allí. Estaba cansada de la distancia y su mal humor. Necesitaba una isla en aquel mar de confusión… apartada de toda memoria, de toda emoción, de toda persona. Pero no de él.

Enarcó una ceja al verlo acercarse. No era lectora de mentes ni adivina…

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras sus glaciales y afilados negros se clavaron como dagas en los suyos expectantes. Contuvo la respiración al saber lo que vendría. Oh, sí, sabía qué le diría. Hubiera querido desviar la mirada… pero su orgullo, maldito él, se lo impidió.

Y, al mirarse directamente a los ojos, vieron la verdad compartida, desnuda e innegable. Se dieron cuenta de que componían los dos lados de un espejo.

Le recriminó su interrupción. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, Bulma no perdió la calma ante sus reclamos pero no se quedó callada.

El caballero de brillante armadura sayajin, fue obligado por ella a acompañarla dentro de la casa para evitar que su hijo y sus padres los oyeran. Él no aceptó verbalmente, pero tampoco mostró oposición cuando llegaron a la alcoba que compartían, y Bulma sostuvo la puerta abierta para que pudiera entrar. No pareció tan preocupado por abandonar su entrenamiento por unas horas luego de verla con el ceño fruncido después de gritarle.

No hubo arrullos ni ternura ni consuelo mutuo en el roce de piel con piel, en la fricción o en el maquiavélico tango que danzaron sus lenguas. Solo simple y puro sexo. Sabían que no era la respuesta a sus problemas, que estos no tenían solución pronta, que no había forma humana de dar marcha atrás en el tiempo para evitar la desgracia de su unión. Para aliviar el dolor.  
El dolor profundo que les calaba el alma y transpiraba a través del sudor, templado y salado, que destilado por cada uno de los poros de su piel en la aparente calma que siguió al frenesí, perlaba la superficie de la carcasa que constituían sus cuerpos exhaustos.

Solo buscaban el instante de alivio que les concedía aquel tipo de intimidad, que en cualquier otro tipo de circunstancia nunca hubieran imaginado siquiera que establecerían entre ellos. Ansiaban, con la desesperación del náufrago en mar abierto, dejarse dominar, flotar inanimados, en el efímero limbo que eran los milisegundos del clímax, cuando el desenfreno y las sensaciones extremas del ahora, del ya, nublaban su juicio, borraban su memoria de todo recuerdo, de toda identidad, de toda razón para regresar a las hostilidades de su rutina. Compulsión animal, salvaje, tensión física que los empujaba al agujero negro, al vórtice en el que deseaban colarse y caer libremente, perderse, olvidar.

Olvidar que estaban solos.

Olvidar el eco de las dos salvas funestas que sesgaron la vida de aquél por el que se habían visto arrastrados por una espiral autodestructiva más.

La muerte de Goku.

Olvidar que cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día desde lo ocurrido deseaban secretamente haber sido las dianas de aquel blanco.

Porque en realidad así había sido. Ambos habían muerto con él, con el genio sin par, el talento asombroso de las luchas marciales, con el hombre de mirada oscura y despreocupada, de sonrisa sincera e ingenuidad sin igual.

Aquella noche descubrieron que ellos habían muerto casi al mismo tiempo que el hombre que los marco de distintas formas.

Esa revelación afloró y se enroscó como una soga alrededor de sus cuellos.

Yacían boca arriba pero distantes en la cama, un abismo de desamparo e impotencia entre ellos. No habían entrelazado sus miembros con languidez y la satisfacción de la plenitud, no se abrazaban, ni trataban tampoco de justificar o excusar su actitud.

Deseaban que la soga apretara, que asfixiara y que acabara con aquel suplicio que era sentir.

Muerto…

Entonces él le volvió la espalda instintivamente, casi sin tiempo para sofocar el sonido quebrado (entre un gemido y un sollozo) que brotó de lo más hondo de su garganta en el blanco insondable de la almohada.

Solo…

Todo él vibró, se sacudió con los espasmos de la tristeza contenida hasta ese momento. Era ahogarse por dentro o permitir que sus gestos lo inundaran todo. Esos gestos se mezclaron con el sudor que le apelmazaba el cabello negro contra la frente y empapaban las sábanas. Hundió un ladrón de su rostro en la funda de la almohada en un pobre intento de evitar que Bulma lo vea vulnerable, y cerró las manos en un puño con rabia, frustración…

Por qué Goku murió…

Por qué Gohan lo humilló al salvarlo…

Por qué tenía que doler tanto…

Por qué nunca pudo hacer más en el campo de batalla…

Notó dos manos cálidas ascender a lo largo de su espalda. Trató de hacerse un ovillo, y en posición fetal siguió en su depresión. Como un adolescente reprendió por sus padres. No se trataba de una alucinación o una mala pasada de su imaginación, su peor miedo era real, tangible, y se clavaba en el centro del pecho como un puñal con cada inspiración. Quizás si no respiraba… pasaría.

En el ensimismamiento de su propio pesar no había alcanzado a escuchar el llanto de la otra alma errante, suave pero sangrante, al otro lado de la cama. Dedos trémulos esbozaron el contorno de sus escápulas y lo atrajeron con una fuerza casi sobrehumana para alguien de su complexión y la estatura. Se aferraba a él en un abrazo angustiado, como si fuera su salvavidas, el último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba, como si al dejarle ir estuviera perdiéndose a sí misma.

Sintió lágrimas que no eran suyas y la calidez de un aliento conocido en el espacio entre los hombros. El cosquilleo de sus mechones lacios azulados y la respiración entrecortada. Su dolor y el suyo propio, hijos del mismo infortunio. Sin vergüenza, sin reparos, sin preguntas… ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y les dio un suave apretón.

 _No estaba solo…_

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Hola! Soy nueva en este fandom, después de meditar mucho, decidí corregir y concluir este fic que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo.

Creo que el VegetaxBulma nació en una habitación, producto de la pasión, nada más, nada menos. Todo lo demás vino después. Esa mujer le cambió la vida a través de su paciencia y temperamento, los mismos que le heredó a sus hijos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
